


Por ti

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: HPBD Mamoru (2)!!!!, M/M, R18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Aquel sentimiento era desconocido para él, pero se esforzaría por entenderlo, y más que nada, se esforzaría por corresponder sus sentimientos.





	Por ti

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, otro fic para el cumpleaños de Mamoru (parte 2)

Koki tarareaba mientras preparaba té. Un sentimiento con el que comenzaba a familiarizarse invadía todo su cuerpo. Por momentos una emoción inexplicable quería salir, pero no sabía cómo externarla, así que se limitaba a cantar.

—Pareces feliz Kou. —Ryota había aparecido desde el pasillo. —Eso me alegra —sonrió complacido mientras tomaba asiento

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Ken se prepara para salir y Mamoru está en su habitación.

—Tal vez debería llevarle algo para que coma.

—Acaba de desayunar, si lo sigues consintiendo va a perder condición.

—Está bien, será algo saludable.

La sonrisa brillante de Kou dejó a Ryota callado.

+++

Koki se paró frente a la habitación de Mamoru, acomodó su cabello y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante—se escuchó desde el fondo.

Koki entró y vio un cuarto completamente oscuro y un desorden que impedía el paso por la habitación.

—Ah, Kou-kun, esto es …

—No te preocupes, lo arreglaré para ti.

—¡No!…quiero decir, yo hice esto así que yo debería arreglarlo.

Koki se acercó a Mamoru y gentilmente tocó el dorso de su mano.

—Lo haré por ti.

Le hacía tan feliz ver las expresiones del mayor, hacían que su corazón se volviera loco.

Mamoru de todas formas ayudó a Koki a ordenar su habitación

+++

—¡Me gustas!

No supo qué hacer frente a esa efusividad, ni tampoco pudo reaccionar al ver que la persona frente a él lucía tan nerviosa por lo que había dicho.

—N-no tienes que responder o algo, yo entiendo que esto te incomoda. Sólo quería decirlo, así que, por favor, olvídalo.

El rostro descompuesto, esa era una expresión que jamás había visto en Mamoru, y era algo que no quería mirar. Aquel sentimiento hizo que reaccionara de inmediato, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera evitar su tristeza.

—Entonces salgamos.

El brillo en los ojos del compositor lo hizo creer que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Luego Mamoru intentó besarlo, y sólo supo hacerse a un lado.

—L-lo siento.

—No te preocupes Kou-kun, entiendo que es muy pronto. Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario.

Una sombra de duda abrazaba a Koki._ Fue la decisión correcta… ¿verdad?_

+++

Luego de eso las cosas se habían puesto extrañas, el ambiente enrarecido entre ellos había sido percibido por Ken y Ryota.

—Oye Mamoru ¿te ocurre algo?

Koki sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sabía la razón por la que su compañero estaba más distraído de lo normal. Lo había estado evitando desde aquella confesión.

—No es nada Ken, sólo estoy cansado.

Las ojeras prominentes y la evidente pérdida de peso lo hacían preocuparse, pero no sabía cómo actuar, apenas si se acercaban.

—Antes me preocupaba porque Kou te daba mucha comida, pero ahora realmente creo que sería bueno que comieras más. ¿En serio estás bien?

—Estoy bien—su voz salió más seria de lo que quería —Tal vez sólo necesito dormir. Iré a la cama.

Mamoru se fue de la habitación.

—De nuevo no va a cenar —Ryota parecía frustrado.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él Kou, a ti te escucharía definitivamente.

—Me pregunto si es así.

—Por supuesto que sí, después de todo, tú eres su guardián.

Sintió como el peso que cargaba se hacía más grande.

+++

—Mamoru ¿puedo entrar?

Recibió silencio a cambio.

—Voy a entrar.

La habitación oscura tenía una sensación pesada, pero intentó ignorar eso y acercarse a la figura frente a la ventana.

—Mamoru.

—Terminemos.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta Kou —la mirada dolida de Mamoru hizo que se congelara en su lugar—aunque no lo parezca, sigo siendo mayor que tú.

—Si es por lo de la confesión…

—Es por eso. Me di cuenta de que tal vez, de manera egoísta, decidí confesarme aún sabiendo que tu no sentías lo mismo, y de la misma manera acepté que saliéramos, aunque sabía que te estabas presionando por mí. Abusé de tu amabilidad y quise que correspondieras mis sentimientos…pero me di cuenta de que no puedo soportar que te alejes de mí, prefiero seguir como antes, que sigamos siendo amigos.

Mamoru seguía dando la espalda, pero su voz entrecortada era más que suficiente para saber que estaba llorando.

—No te mereces esto Kou, tampoco Ken y Ryo. Ustedes son tan buenos conmigo. Yo no puedo aprovecharme de eso.

—Mamoru, por favor, mírame —sintió una ansiedad terrible por querer acallar esos gemidos de dolor.

—Kou, no lo hagas más difícil. Sólo dame algo de tiempo y te prometo que todo será como antes.

Aquella frase lo hacía sentir confundido, porque una parte de él quería que las cosas realmente volvieran a ser como antes, pero otra parte le decía que eso ya no era posible.

De nuevo se sintió abrumado.

—Está bien, será como tu quieras.

—Gracias Kou.

+++

Ken estaba en su cama…individual…acostado con Mamoru.

La primera noche que el mayor apareció en su habitación medio muerto y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, lo dejó dormir con él pese a la incomodidad de dos adultos compartiendo una cama pequeña.

La segunda noche supo que algo malo había ocurrido pero el susodicho no quería hablar, así que prefirió darle su tiempo.

Luego de dos semanas realmente comenzaba a incomodarse, pero al menos había logrado sacar parte de la verdad sobre aquel asunto, todo gracias a su gran capacidad comunicativa y su habilidad de deducción…y a que Mamoru se la pasaba evitando a Kou.

—En serio Mamoru, no podemos seguir así ¿lo entiendes verdad?

—Puedo dormir en el piso si te molesta.

—Ese no es el problema, y lo sabes.

—Lo siento Ken.

Se sentía frustrado ¿realmente no podía hacer nada por su amigo en esta situación?

+++

De nuevo había tomado la decisión incorrecta. ¿Realmente podía ser el líder de Growth con todos esos errores que estaba cometiendo?

Se suponía que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero estaban peor que antes: Mamoru lo evitaba cuanto podía, sólo cuando comían o tenían trabajo juntos lo podía ver, el resto de las veces se encerraba en su habitación, permitiéndole el paso a todos menos a él.

Por si fuera poco, ya había recibido varias llamadas de atención por lo errático de sus composiciones. Como líder tenía que hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a Mamoru, pero no podía cuando ni siquiera podía verlo. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente.

—Estás haciendo esa cara rara de nuevo.

Ryota tomaba su té mientras interpretaba tranquilamente los casi imperceptibles gestos de Koki.

—¿Qué cara?

—La cara de “me siento mal porque no puedo resolver esto”, o algo así —tomó otro sorbo de té—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —sonrió un poco más tranquilo—Gracias Ryo.

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera debía solucionar eso lo más pronto posible.

+++

Un mes había transcurrido y las cosas no habían mejorado, tal vez había sido todo lo contrario. Ahora Mamoru se la pasaba en el dormitorio de SOARA y platicaba demasiado con Soshi. De alguna manera, eso lo hizo molestarse más y sentirse traicionado.

—¿Puedes creerlo Kou? Ayer todo el día Soshi me ignoró, quería platicar también con Mamo-chan y ¡no me dejaba! era como si me dijera que era plática de adultos, pero Mamo-chan es como yo ¿por qué no entendería de lo que hablan?

Koki intentaba sonreír mientras escuchaba a Sora.

—¡Oh! ya llegó Mamo-chan. Me voy por hoy, pero probablemente mañana vuelva de nuevo si esto sigue pasando. Definitivamente golpearé a Sou si sigue con lo mismo. No te preocupes ¿si Kou? yo te devolveré a tu Mamo-chan.

—¿Eh?

—Por eso estás triste ¿no? Siempre que te hablo de esto pareces…no pareces tú.

—Sora…

—Bueno, me voy. ¡Hola Mamo-chan! y ¡Buenas noches!

Sora desapareció como un relámpago, y dejó solos en la habitación a los otros dos.

—Y-ya volví.

—Bienvenido— _oh no, eso sonó molesto_.

—M-me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches.

De manera casi instintiva corrió tras él y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—K-Kou-kun.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—Vamos.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¿P-por qué e-estás cerrando?

—Porque no quiero que huyas de nuevo.

—Lo siento…

—No quiero que te disculpes, sé que tengo bastante responsabilidad sobre tu comportamiento de estos días…o eso me gustaría pensar.

—No Kou-kun, no quiero que te culpes por esto ¿recuerdas que te dije que me dieras tiempo? Tal vez estoy tomando mucho, pero creo que poco a poco me siento mejor así que…

—¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

—…¿Qué?

—¿Es por eso que pasas más tiempo con Soshi?

—No entiendo qué estás diciendo.

—Sólo responde algo…¿aún te gusto?

—…

—Responde por favor.

Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Mamoru.

—Perdón Kou, pero no quiero que creas que no lo estoy intentando…

—Eso significa que…aún te gusto ¿cierto?

Un ligero asentimiento del contrario le afirmó lo que quería saber. Por alguna razón su pecho se sintió cálido.

—Entonces enséñame.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo nunca he sentido algo así por alguien, pero quiero aprender, y creo que soy capaz de sentirlo por ti. Quiero aprovecharme de tu amabilidad y te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo, pero en serio quiero poder corresponderte. Quiero hacer cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz. Esa es mi determinación.

Un extraño silencio los inundó a ambos. Mamoru parecía no terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando. Koki por su parte se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos.

—Prometo que no me alejaré de nuevo, si lo hice aquella vez fue porque realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero te lastime y no quiero eso otra vez. Dame una oportunidad.

La sinceridad de la voz de Koki, y su ya debilidad por su angelical rostro hizo dudar a Mamoru.

—Pero, si esto sale mal otra vez, yo no…

—No lo hará. No saldrá mal porque yo haré que no sea así de nuevo.

—Tu…puedes ser tan cruel a veces…—sonrió con apenas unas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro—Pero cuando eres tú, podría arrojarme a un precipicio si fuera necesario.

Escuchar aquello no lo hizo del todo feliz, porque eso significaba que Mamoru era capaz de anteponer su felicidad por complacerlo, incluso si eso lo destruía completamente. Estaba decidido, lo atesoraría como nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

Tomó sus manos de nuevo y las besó.

—Entonces, es una promesa.

—Sí.

+++

Cuando recordaba aquello se sentía avergonzado. Dijo tantas cosas cursis, por si fuera poco, ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, prácticamente todo el tiempo estuvo enamorado de Mamoru, pero para ese entonces estaba tan metido en su relación de amigos, que no supo ver las cosas de otra manera. Pero ahora todo estaba bien porque los dos estaba juntos.

—¡Terminé! —gritó con unas hojas en su mano— Finalmente, creí que no lo lograría, pero un día antes de que se venciera el plazo ¡acabé!

—Bien hecho Mamoru—acarició su cabeza suavemente.

—Jeje todo fue gracias a Kou-kun. Gracias por ayudarme todo el tiempo.

El rubio sonrió y se sentó junto al mayor en el banco del teclado.

—¿Podría ser el primero en escuchar la nueva composición de Mamoru? Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sería todo un honor—Mamoru comenzó a tocar entusiasmado.

+++

Despertó en su habitación. Por la ventana vio que ya había anochecido.

—Finalmente despertaste.

—¡Kou-kun!

—Jaja, te veías tan lindo dormido que me quise quedar mirándote un rato.

—Eso es…

—Te quedaste dormido mientras tocabas el piano.

—Lo siento…¿y los demás?

—Ya se fueron a dormir.

—Tu también te ves cansado, deberías ir también a dormir.

—Tienes razón…

—¿Qué haces?

Koki se había metido en la cama de Mamoru.

—Voy a dormir.

—P-pero…mi cama…

—¿No puedo?

—¡Por supuesto que puedes!

Ambos se acomodaron en el pequeño espacio.

—Esto es algo…

—¿Incómodo?

—Es vergonzoso—el mayor miraba al techo con sus manos ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro.

—Yo creo que es cálido. —Koki se acurrucó en el pecho de Mamoru. —Tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte.

—Es porque Kou está siendo adorable.

—Escucha el mío—acomodó la cabeza del mayor en su pecho—También late con fuerza.

El mayor miró sorprendido al chico de ojos azules, quien le sonrió dulcemente.

—Me gustas Mamoru.

Se acercó lentamente y besó los labios del otro, que aún estaba perplejo por la repentina confesión.

—Debes cerrar los…

Un beso violento le impidió seguir hablando; Koki abrió su boca cuando Mamoru comenzó a insistir con su lengua; el beso se había tornado más húmedo, más demandante, pero también más placentero.

—Aahh —jadeó el rubio al sentir el aire en sus pulmones.

—De…deberíamos dormir aho…

  
Fue Koki quien comenzó de nuevo el beso, pero con suavidad, movimientos pausados, como si quisiera memorizar el sabor, la sensación y la forma de la boca de Mamoru.

—Ya no tengo sueño ¿y tú?

El ligero tono de insinuación logró que algo en Mamoru se encendiera.

—Yo tampoco…

Koki sonrió complacido y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja, besándola de nuevo.

Mamoru no supo en qué momento se había puesto encima de Kou, pero de esa manera le era más fácil observarlo…y tocarlo.

Con su mano derecha acariciaba ligeramente la cintura del rubio por sobre la tela; comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la playera hasta dejar el pecho descubierto.

Un ligero sonido de sorpresa por parte de Koki lo hizo notar que estaba sonrojándose mucho, y no pudo evitar emocionarse por ello.

Liberó sus labios y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por el cuello, clavícula y hombro; miró aquel blanco pecho que subía y bajaba de forma errática, luego su atención se fijó en los pezones rosados, con una rápida mirada de cuestionamiento a los ojos azules que lo observaban expectantes, lamió tímidamente.

Un gemido apenas audible lo hizo confiar en lo que hacía, y comenzó a succionar ligeramente.

Dejó un pequeño rastro de saliva y atacó el otro pezón con más seguridad, en esta ocasión dando pequeñas mordidas.

—¡Ah!

—¡L-lo siento! ¿te lastime?

—N-no —Koki se tapaba la boca avergonzado —Continuemos.

Comenzó a bajarse los pantalones tímidamente.

Mamoru volteó la mirada al suelo mientras sentía como su rostro estaba a punto de estallar.

—Mamoru, también…t-tú

—Ah, sí.

Mientras llevaba a cabo la acción, comenzó a sentir demasiada vergüenza. Ahora ambos estaban sobre la cama desnudos, uno frente al otro evitando sus miradas.

Mamoru observó la pequeña erección de Kou, y cuando éste se tapó con su mano retiró la mirada.

—Aún…quieres ¿continuar? —su voz salió temblorosa, pero no haría nada que el rubio no quisiera.

En respuesta, sintió como el cuerpo frente a él se acercaba al suyo y lo abrazaba tembloroso.

Chocaron sus frentes y dejaron que sus ojos se conectaran por un momento para llenarse de seguridad. Se besaron dulcemente y se dejaron llevar por sus emociones.

Sin ver lo que hacían, los dos chicos tomaron la erección contraria y comenzaron a masajearla.

Los gemidos que habían comenzado a escucharse suavemente habían subido de tono; el beso que antes había sido dulce, se había vuelto necesitado y apasionado.

La mirada de Koki que antes era de vergüenza, ahora reflejaba un brillo intenso; sin mayor explicación lamió sus dedos y los llevó a su trasero. Primero metió uno con suavidad, evitando a toda costa ver a Mamoru, quien se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza evitando correrse en ese momento; con el segundo dedo la molestia inicial fue mayor, y aunque intentaba moverlos con fuerza para acostumbrarse más rápido, estaba teniendo el efecto contrario.

Sintió como su brazo era jalado y como el resto de su cuerpo caía sobre el de su compañero; el mayor metió dos dedos y suavemente recorrió aquella entrada; metió un tercero y estuvo acariciando aquella área hasta que las caderas del rubio comenzaron a moverse a su ritmo.

Mamoru recostó a Koki debajo de él y tomó sus largas piernas para colocarlas a los costados de sus caderas: se sentía ansioso.

Había sacado un condón de su mesa de noche, y procedió a colocárselo. Los ojos azules miraban impacientes.

Finalmente, su miembro comenzó a empujar a través de la pequeña entrada. Un quejido de dolor alertó al mayor.

—Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dímelo.

—No te… preocupes, tan sólo…espera un poco…

Mamoru esperó haciendo gala de su fuerza de voluntad, sintiendo como su punta era apretada sin compasión.

—Puedes continuar.

Respiró profundo y lentamente continuó metiendo lo que restaba de su miembro, sintiéndose desfallecer por lo cálido y húmedo de Kou.

—Muévete suavemente.

Mamoru seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cuando notó que el menor comenzó a gemir, su vaivén ligero se transformó en estocadas que buscaban calmar el placer que estaba sintiendo.

—Ma-Mamoru…

Koki estaba en una situación similar, confundido entre la sensación de dolor y placer que se combinaban en la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero que igual lo llenaban de una profunda satisfacción.

El mayor se había aferrado con fuerza a las caderas del otro, mientras sus embestidas inexpertas golpeaban sin ritmo ni precisión.

—¡AHH!

Pero de alguna manera se las había arreglado para encontrar el punto en que Koki perdía la cabeza.

El rubio se aferraba con una mano a la sábana por los movimientos tan bruscos de Mamoru, y con la otra intentaba acallar sus gemidos que cada vez eran más sonoros.

Apenas duraron un poco más, cuando ambos llegaron al tan ansiado clímax.

Las miradas de ambos parecían perdidas.

Se recostaron uno al lado del otro y se miraron en silencio, con sus respiraciones relajándose poco a poco.

Koki tomó de nuevo la mano de Mamoru y se acurrucó en ella, sin despegar su mirada de él.

Mamoru sentía que flotaba, de pronto todo era tan irreal, era demasiado bueno como para no ser un sueño.

_Te quiero_, fue lo que salió de los labios de Koki.

_Te quiero_, fue lo que salió de los labios de Mamoru.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~~~


End file.
